Reflecting on a Dream
by smacky30
Summary: Grissom welcomes Sara home. PWP.


**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: I refuse to believe TPTB have messed this up as bad as it seems. I live in a bubble. This story was created there. Welcome to my world. Many, many thanks to Mingsmommy and Losingntrnslatn for their help. And for not laughing like hyenas when I first sent this to them.**

"I've missed you," Grissom's voice was rough as he slid his arms around her. One hand slipped under her top to splay over the soft skin of her stomach and the other reached higher to loosely cup a breast. His thumb glided lazily over her nipple and he watched in the mirror as the bud tightened beneath her shirt.

She slowly lowered the brush to the countertop and relaxed against him. Sara drew in a deep breath and felt something inside her unfurl at the familiar aroma of aroused Grissom. The scent of Grissom called to her on a primal level. He smelled of soap and warm skin with a hint of musk just under the surface that never failed to put a throb between her legs. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "I've missed you, too."

Grissom drew her tighter against his body. "I've dreamed of you, Sara," he placed a kiss below her ear.

"Oh, really? What did you dream?" She smiled at him, chuffing out a laugh when his cheeks pinkened.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder. "I've dreamed of having you beneath me." His voice took on a smoky quality, the sound of it winding around her body, caressing her nerve endings. "Naked and wet, with your legs open for me, inviting me in." With his eyes locked on hers, he gently pinched the bud of her nipple through the soft cotton of her top. "Do you dream about me?"

His warm breath ghosted over her skin and she shivered at the sensation. Sara nodded, as the tingle of arousal between her thighs became an ache. Her eyes drifted closed only to pop open when the hand that had been stroking over the curve of her belly suddenly slid under the elastic of her panties. "Oh, God, Gil…" her voice was a ragged gasp.

"You're so wet," he growled. Grissom's fingers tangled in the short curls covering her sex, his hand cupping her mound, his touch gentle against the swollen lips. "Tell me." His lips skated over the shell of her ear, "Tell me what you see when you sleep."

She swallowed, her throat convulsing with the effort. Without conscious thought, she spread her legs. "I dream of you." Sara reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers thread through his hair, tugging him closer. "I dream of us. Together."

This time his lips skimmed along the column of her neck; his teeth nipping the taut muscle there. "Say it, sweetheart," he whispered. "I need to hear you say it."

Sara blushed, her cheeks burning with the heat of it. But she held his gaze. Once again she wet her lips, the tip of her tongue peeking out to tease him. With a wiggle of her hips she ground against the heel of his hand. "I dream of you," she paused and the last words came out on a rush of air, "fucking me."

With a low moan, Grissom pulled her closer. He pressed his erection against her panty covered ass and, using his fingers, he spread her open until he could feel the hard nub of her clit against his palm.

Sara slid her hand down to cover the one he was slowly moving between her thighs. "Sometimes it's so real. I swear I can feel you inside me. You're big and hard and hot. And it feels so good. Then I wake up and I'm so close. And so empty. I…" Her voice trailed off and she tore her eyes from his.

"What, honey?" Grissom's finger slid lightly over her clit and he watched in the mirror as she shuddered before giving a slight shake of her head. "Tell me."

Sara brought her gaze back to his. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she took in the wolfish grin on his face. "I touch myself. I put my hands between my legs, my fingers in my pussy, and I get myself off." She felt his groan before she heard it, the vibration moving through him and into her. With a smirk, she pressed her palm against the back of his hand, holding it against her. "But it's not the same. It's not enough."

"Not enough?" He watched as she shook her head, her hair flying around from the force. "What would be enough, Sara?"

"You." She turned her head then and pulled him down into a sloppy, sideways kiss; open mouthed and ferocious from the start.

Grissom pulled back and drew a ragged breath into his lungs. His eyes, when they met hers in the mirror, were burning with need. "Take off your panties."

The words were quiet, but filled with something Sara had never heard from him before. Without hesitation, she pushed the cotton off her hips and down her thighs just far enough for gravity to take over. When they hit the floor, she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

Grissom drew in a deep breath and a soft smile turned his lips up at the corners. "Do you smell that?" When she shook her head a little, he said, "That's you, Sara. That's how you smell when you want me." Fisting a hand in her hair, he turned her head until he could reach her lips. The kiss was wild and needy, demanding. His words were whispered against her lips, "You smell so fucking good."

"Jesus," Sara moaned. "I just need…"

"Now your shirt."

Again, not a command but so much more than a mere request. Sara never thought to argue. Slowly, carefully, she worked the top up and over her head. When she had dropped it to the side, she raised her eyes to Grissom's once again.

"Do you like the way my hand looks on you?" Grissom's voice was rough and Sara could feel his body shaking as he fought for control. "Look, Sara. Do you like watching me touching you?"

Her eyes were drawn to the juncture of her thighs and she watched as he continued to rub over her sensitive flesh. The visual somehow made the sensations more intense.

"Yesssss," she hissed between clenched teeth. "I like it."

"Bend over, love." Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, Grissom pushed her forward until she was leaning on her hands atop the vanity.

Sara watched as Grissom worked his boxers off with one hand. She felt the hot, silk of his erection as it bobbed free and brushed against her upper thighs. She continued to gaze at him as he used his feet to widen her legs. But when he slowly dragged his hardness along her slit she closed her eyes and arched her back; presenting herself to him, silently pleading with him to fuck her.

"Watch." Grissom waited until her eyes were locked on his. Then he grasped his cock and lined it up with her opening. Pressing his hips forward, he slid into her with one long, smooth stroke. When he was completely buried inside Sara, his pubic hair tickling the backs of her thighs, he stopped to allow her muscles to adjust. He didn't start moving again until she pushed her hips back, urging him on.

His strokes were gentle at first, long and deep and controlled. He held her hips in his hands and rocked back and forth, impaling her before pulling almost completely out. He set a steady pace that had Sara teetering on the edge of orgasm. Slowly, he moved in and out of her, holding her just at the edge of the precipice, but never giving her enough to push her over. Finally, when she thought she'd go mad with the wanting, Sara threw her head back and locked her gaze on his.

Her eyes in the mirror were feral, her voice low and more than a little dangerous. "Fuck me," she snarled as she pushed her hips back. "Harder!"

That was all it took to break Grissom's self control. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, he plunged forward, pounding his body into hers. His pace now furious, he clenched his eyes shut and bared his teeth with the effort of holding off to his orgasm.

"Sara," he ground out, "I can't do this much longer."

"Touch me," she spat out. "Touch. My. Clit."

Wrapping one arm around her waist to help brace her against the onslaught, Grissom slipped his other hand between her legs and began to circle her clit with his fingers.

"Come on, Sara," he panted. "Come on. Come on. Come on."

Sara braced her arms on the counter and watched through half closed eyes as Grissom pounded into her from behind. With sweat running down his chest, he seemed to be hanging on by a thread. Glancing at her own reflection, she watched as her breasts bounced with every thrust of his hips. And then she felt it, the orgasm that had been lurking since he snuck up behind her was just within her reach. She could almost taste it. That's how close it was.

She tensed in anticipation and she felt Grissom's cock begin to swell and throb inside her, growing harder, if that was possible. She reached down and pressed her hand over his, urging him to rub a little harder. And then they were both over the edge, her body convulsing around his in a maelstrom of release.

Sara collapsed in a boneless heap on the counter, the marble cold against her heated flesh. Grissom was draped along her back, pressing kisses against her right shoulder blade.

"That was," she paused and drew in a shaky breath, "amazing."

He chuckled before flicking his tongue out to taste the sheen of sweat that was covering her body. "Welcome home, Sara."

Sliding a hand back, she stroked along his flank. "It's great to be back."


End file.
